


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Idols, Alternate Universe - Superheroes/Superpowers, Angst and Feels, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Angst and Porn, Bittersweet Ending, EXO Have Powers (EXO), Heavy Angst, Hurt Park Chanyeol, M/M, MAMA Era Powers (EXO), Nightmares, Park Chanyeol-centric, Whump, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-12
Updated: 2020-09-12
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:35:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 51
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25857544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: "You'll be alright;no one can hurt you."
Relationships: Park Chanyeol/EXO Ensemble, Park Chanyeol/Other(s), Park Chanyeol/Undisclosed





	Untitled

**3:02 AM**

Chanyeol wakes up screaming.But he doesn't hear anything come out from his mouth.

Startled by his own sudden awakening,Chanyeol looked around the room anxiously,hoping that he didn't wake any of the other members.He finally managed to relax slightly when he saw that he hadn't.


End file.
